


Redemption: Return of the Jedi

by j_beavis



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Darth Vader Lives, Darth Vader Redemption, Force Choking (Star Wars), Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_beavis/pseuds/j_beavis
Summary: It’s been years since the fall of the Empire and Darth Sidious’ defeat, years since the establishment of the New Republic, and years since Anakin Skywalker’s return to the light side of the Force.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Redemption: Return of the Jedi

It's been years since the fall of the Empire and Darth Sidious' defeat, years since the establishment of the New Republic and years since my return to the light side of the Force.

Darth Vader is no more. I am no one now, no name, no home, no master. To return to my old name would be an insult to the last surviving Skywalker, my son. I am a nomad, I venture across the galaxy, putting right the wrongs that I have caused. I have been given life by Luke, and I am in no hurry to squander it. Maybe I should have died on the Death Star with Palpatine, maybe not. I live now to rectify my mistakes and to help people. Who am I to question fate?

My ship will be making its descent to the planet of Arvala momentarily. It's a desert planet, dry and barren, but rich in underground resources. Years ago, I was sent there to check on the dedlanite mines... and the slaves who worked them. The minerals that were excavated here were turned into weapons for the Empire. A few of the miners revolted. I squashed them. I've come to redeem myself.

The land is hot and dry. The sun's rays are scorching, I can feel it on my exposed head; I am pale from years spent in the dark. The lower half of my face is buried behind respiratory equipment.  
I walk by moisture farmers on my way into town. Seeing them fills my throat with disgust, but I try my best to swallow it. Their lives are simple, I remind myself, not lesser. It's hard to break old habits.  
The town lies in the base of a canyon, presumably intended to protect its inhabitants from the sun, though it's rocky walls face the North and South, so the sun scorches the ground all day. Despite Jawas being the dominant people on Arvala, the town is populated almost entirely by humans. They live in buildings carved into the rocky walls, children run in the dusty street, mothers leave washing hanging out of windows to dry in the heat. Among them, I look completely out of place. They wear cool, thin fabrics, whereas I am adorned with a beige cape to hide my breathing equipment, and thick gloves and boots to hide my cybernetic limbs.  
Regardless, I stride into the bar and take a seat. I don't order anything. It's not that I can't eat, though I used to claim that I don't. I didn't come here to enjoy myself.

From my table in a dark corner, I observe a group of young men walk up to the bar. Bizarrely, they all get a drink without paying a single penny. My eyes haven't deceived me, they all seem incredibly pleased with their exploits. Now they're walking over to a man sitting at the bar, younger than them, and leaning into him. I'm too far away to hear what they're saying, but he looks uncomfortable. If I had a working respiratory system, I would sigh. I get up slowly and walk over to them.  
"Excuse me, gentlemen," I say. Someone, the leader, I presume, raises an eyebrow and looks up at me. His hair is shaved close to his scalp and he has a scar on one of his eyebrows.  
"Yeah? What do you want?" I'm still not used to people talking to me with anything less than fear and respect.  
"May I ask why you are harassing this man?"  
"What's it to you, freak?" My body tenses. I want to hurt him. The younger man, the victim, whispers quietly, pleading with me to leave.  
"I don't tolerate bullies. Why are you harassing this man? I will not ask again." It's barely noticeable, but his body language changes. I'm not using the force, I won't anymore, just my words and my presence.  
"Bail here owes us 150 credits," he says, gripping the young man's shoulder.  
"And why is that?" I say, suspecting that it's unlikely that whatever is going on here occurred without foul play.  
"I don't know if you're new in town or what, but the Khano Gang takes what it wants." Ah. The gang behind the leader gets excited.  
"In that case, I will have to put an end to it." They all laugh at the notion.  
"What are you going to do? Fight us?"  
"If I must." I suddenly notice that the entire bar has gone deadly silent. Everyone is looking at me, almost in anticipation. I get the feeling that they've been waiting for someone to stand up to the gang for a long time.  
The leader raises a corner of their mouth in a smile. "You're on."

It's sunset. The town is quiet. Everyone speaks in hushed tones. The sun behind me transforms me into a silhouette. Three gang members stand before me with clubs and metal pipes. The leader is among them.  
They blink first. My opponents rush forwards, arms raised. A foolish mistake- their abdomens are left exposed. I strafe to the right, punch one of them in the gut, and stick my left foot out to trip the man on the left over. Only a few moments into the fight and the leader is the only one left not on the ground. I step backwards and block his attack with my forearm. In one swift motion, I twist my arm around and knock his weapon to the floor. The crowd in the street whoop and cheer. I go to punch him in the nose when  
WHAM!  
I'm knocked onto my back by an invisible force. Not a wind, not a hand... a Force. Shit. He's Force sensitive. That must be how his gang kept up its reign of terror over the town. The leader stands above me, his hands splayed. His eyes are closed- he opens one slightly and smiles when he sees me on the ground. The others have gotten to their feet and are now kicking me.  
BAM! I'm left breathless as they kick me in the ribs.  
BAM! My leg goes numb.  
BAM! I'm seeing stars, my head is pounding.  
Before I even know what I'm doing, I'm on my feet again. My arm is outstretched, and the three boys are up in the air. They clutch at their throats for hands that are not there. They choke on my fury. The leader tries to use the Force to no avail; he lacks any kind of formal training, whereas I learnt from the best. They look like drowning insects, flailing and kicking in the sky. Suddenly, I catch myself. The town has gone quiet again. I drop the boys, they gasp for air, and flee as fast as they can, not daring to look back.  
Slowly, the crowd goes sour.  
"I recognize you! You're with the Empire!"  
"My daughter was worked to death in the mines because of you!"  
"You disgust me!"  
"The miner's revolution deserved better!"  
"It's 'cos of you that the Khano were able to exist in the first place!"  
"Pig!"  
They point and scream. Rightly so. I don't argue back. Everything they say is true. I start to leave. People have come out of their homes to heckle, they shout out of windows. I hope that those boys think twice about hurting anyone in the future, but what I did was wrong. I'll do better next time, I think, as I walk onwards, towards the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. This is, like, my third piece of fanfiction ever, so comments are encouraged and criticism is welcome!  
> A few disclaimers. I have never watched the prequels, I am not a Star Wars fan and I'm not a huge fan of the new trilogy. So bear that in mind when you read this. However, if I write something that isn't 100% canon compliant, or if I get Anakin's characterisation wrong, feel free to send your complaints straight to the toilet!!! I seriously don't care.  
> <3


End file.
